


Abschied und Neubeginn

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Hallo, mein Name ist Miranda“, stellte die Frau sich vor, und ihr nervöses Lächeln erinnerte Oriana für einen verstörenden Moment daran, sich im Spiegel zu sehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abschied und Neubeginn

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an lian fürs Betalesen!

Die Sonne färbte den Horizont von Illium orangerot, während Oriana ihren nervösen Eltern dabei zuhörte, wie sie im Terminal des Raumhafens auf und ab gingen und sich darum sorgten, ob sie in der Eile auch nichts Wichtiges vergessen hatten, und spekulierten, warum sie nach so vielen Jahren ihr ganzes Leben aufgeben mussten. Oriana wusste es besser und versuchte sich gar nicht erst an ergebnislosen Spekulationen. Stattdessen blickte sie auf ihr Zuhause, die spitzen Skyliner, den vertrauten Himmel, und verabschiedete sich still.

Es war gerade einige Tage her, dass ihre Eltern sie ins Wohnzimmer gebeten und ihr erzählt hatten, dass sie adoptiert war und dass ihr leiblicher Vater ein gefährlicher Mann war, der sie um jeden Preis zurückhaben wollte. Oriana liebte ihre Eltern, auch wegen dieser Naivität, denn beides hatte sie schon vor Jahren herausgefunden. Beide zögerten keine Sekunde, als sie vor die Wahl gestellt wurden, entweder ihre Tochter oder ihr bisheriges Leben zu behalten.

Der Raumhafen um sie herum war voller Menschen, die entweder in sich versunken warteten oder zielstrebig zu Schaltern und Schiffen hasteten, und so fiel Oriana die Frau in Weiß sofort auf, die auf sie zuging. Ihre Schritte waren unsicher, so als ob sie nicht recht wusste, ob sie ihr Ziel wirklich erreichen wollte. Erst, als sich ihre Augen in der Menge zufällig trafen, begriff Oriana, dass sie das Ziel war.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Miranda“, stellte die Frau sich vor, und ihr nervöses Lächeln erinnerte Oriana für einen verstörenden Moment daran, sich im Spiegel zu sehen.

Es überraschte sie gar nicht zu hören, dass diese Frau ihre Schwester war, und sie bestürmte sie auch nicht mit Fragen wie ihre Eltern.

„Hallo“, sagte sie stattdessen. „Schön dich kennenzulernen.“

 _Ende_


End file.
